


Happy Birthday, Molly

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [55]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi, Power Pack, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Five witchlings prepare a birthday party for another.





	

"Pretty Witch Julie!"

"Pretty Witch Katie!"

"Pretty Witch Gertie!"

"Pretty Witch Karolina!"

"Pretty Witch Nico!"

Now in their witch apprentice attire, the five girls took out their wands and set to work.

"Molly's gonna be really surprised by this," Gertie commented. "I just hope the boys can keep her busy long enough."

"Oh, don't worry," Julie said with a smile. "Alex said they were going to that amusement park, and he was happy to invite her along." She giggled. "Jack, not so much."

"Yeah," Katie giggled. "We better make sure he gets a big piece of cake. Y'know, to make up for it."

Karolina, who was measuring out sugar for the cake, nodded. "What kind of frosting do you think he'd want?"

"It's Molly's birthday, not his," chided Nico, looking over the recipe. "She wants chocolate frosting on her cake. I asked."

"Right," Karolina laughed. "Forgot that. But I remember she wanted cookies-and-cream flavored ice cream."

"You can blame me." Gertie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm the one who got her hooked on the more exotic flavors.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages have been adjusted for the sake of the story.


End file.
